Borderlands: the mystery of Zer0
by Trooper0007
Summary: Who is Zer0? that's the question that is on everyone's mind. The Answer is simple it's Naruto Uzumaki! Watch as he grows from a small baby to an assassin who wants a challenge.


**Chapter One: The Birth of Zer0**

* * *

Colonel Alphonso Knoxx sat quietly as he listened to the board of directors of the Atlas Corporation talked about a recently discovered planet that was surprisingly inhabited by a species that was very similar to humans. The only difference between the two species was that the recently discovered species had powers and abilities that were eerily similar to Sirens.

"Colonel, we wish for you to 'acquire' several of these creatures, preferably children before the United Earth Government can interfere in our research." The head of the board spoke in a monotone like fashion.

Knoxx gritted his teeth in anger at the mentioning of the word acquire. He knew what they really meant when they said that. While he generally had no problem killing people and other immoral things that the Atlas Corporation had him do, but kidnapping innocent children for no other reason than to experiment on them was an extremely bitter pill to shallow. He silently cursed his damned contract that required him to obey the wishes of the Atlas Corporation.

"As you wish sir, but I request only one thing in return for doing this." Knoxx spoke in a civil and polite matter.

The board quietly broke out in discussion about his request. Normally their subordinates obeyed their orders without question, but for this complete nobody to request something from them was absurd and quite frankly insulting to them. This lowly peasant dared to speak to them like they were his equal. All of them were members of the British Aristocracy while he was just some from planet that had been colonized by a group of Americans.

The Head of the board banged his gavel several times in order bring order back into the room. The man was no fool, Knoxx knew that he was in a position to make such a bold move, seeing how he was the highest ranking officer, the company had left following their brief but bloody war with Hyperion, Vladof, Maliwan and Dahl over the control of a few hundred planets that were in the lawless sector of Humanities growing space empire.

"Very well, Colonel. We shall grant you your request if it's within reason." The head spoke with all serious.

Knoxx nodded his head towards the man in gratitude.

"All I want is regular progress and status reports on the children that I kidnap." Knoxx spoke in a hushed voice.

The head quickly thought about the odd request he just heard. It wasn't unreasonable by any means but it could potentially interfere with future classified projects.

"Very well than Colonel, the board shall grant you your request." The man spoke with all honesty knowing that bloody yank wouldn't carry out the mission he had been give unless the board agreed to it.

Colonel Knoxx smiled at his small victory he had achieved. At least now his consciousness could rest a little bit easier.

Three Months Later

Knoxx was sitting in a rather large hotel room with seven Atlas corporation Blackops soldiers from Bravo team hovering around a table that was covered by a map. They had been on this backwater planet for over a week and they were almost done with their mission in collecting specimens for the eggheads back in the research department on Eden-6. For the most part the assignment had gone off without a hitch. They first managed to capture a young six year old blond girl from a village called Kumogakure within a country named the Land of Lighting and put her in cryostasis for the time being back on the ship. Now they were in a village called Konohagakure looking for another suitable candidate to secure.

"Bravo Six, give me an update in the specimens we captured." Knoxx ordered without looking up from the map.

The soldier known as Bravo six quickly looked at his ECHOnet pad to check for any changes in the specimens.

"**All specimens are in the green, Sir.**" The soldier spoke through his helmets voice module making it sound like he was speaking through an old megaphone.

Just before Knoxx could comment a dead body crashed through their hotel window and landed on the table. The eight men looked out of the hole to see a giant red fox with nine red tails rampaging in the forest infront of the village.

They watched as the village ninja protectors scrambled to defend their homes from the gigantic beast. The men quickly ran for the safety as looked for cover, thankfully everyone was in too much of a panic to notice their unique attire to care. They could hear the various shinobi call out various things like GET TO SAFETY! Or in some cases WE HAVE TO HOLD THE DEMON OFF UNTIL THE FOURTH HOKAGE ARRIVES!

Just then a giant frog or toad in a blue jacket appeared out of thin air and began wrestling the fox while a man holding a baby of all things sat on top of the amphibian's head. What happened next would forever haunt the man as what could only be described as a demonic ghost appeared out of thin air.

Despite being afraid he could see the opportunity to secure a unique specimen that could greatly benefit Atlas Corporation's goals in the long run, Knoxx quickly ran towards the position of the two giant animals.

Thirty minutes later

Knoxx arrived at the battlefield huffing for air. He could see the man who had been standing on the giant frog's head lying down on the ground still holding the baby in his arms. Knoxx let out a sigh of anger.

"What kind of man brings a baby a newborn child no less to a battlefield?" He questioned as he approached the man's body to retrieve the child.

The baby itself was crying uncontrollably. Even at a glance, Knoxx could tell that man was the child's father which made him all the more disgusted by the man's actions. With a heavy heart he gently picked up the child who immediately stopped crying to his surprise only to jump when the thought to be deceased man grabbed his leg.

"Who are you and where are you taking my son?" the man feebly demanded.

Knoxx quickly yanked his leg out of the man's grasp with an ugly sneer. This man didn't deserve to call himself a father for what he did earlier.

"I'm taking him away from this place where he will be taken care of." Knoxx answered without looking at the man.

The dying man struggled to get up in order to prevent the kidnapping of his son, but it was no use. The reaper death seal had all but stolen his strength from him. With a heavy heart Minato could only watch as the stranger took away his only child for places unknown.

"Good Luck Naruto and be safe." Minato whispered before dying.

A few seconds late Sarutobi appeared and viewed the surrounding area. He found Minato's body with ease due to the white coat it was wearing, but he couldn't find young Naruto for the life of him. He quickly figured that the baby had disintegrated from the sealing of the demon into his boy and left to take control of the situation back in the village.

With Colonel Knoxx and the Bravo Black Ops team

Knoxx sat quietly in his chair as he held the newborn child in his arms while the crew of his ship prepared to take off towards Eden-6. He just realized that the child didn't have a proper name that he was aware of.

"_What can I name this child? The possibilities are limitless. Wait that's it!_" Knoxx thought to himself.

"Bravo Five please take Zero here to a room and care for him during our trip to Eden-6." He ordered to the only female member of the Bravo team as he got up from his chair to hand the baby off to the woman.

Knoxx smiled to himself, thinking that he had just given a black ops soldier the perfect opportunity to learn a life lesson. Now all he had to worry about was filling out the large amounts of paperwork that he needed to take care because of this mission.

"Well at least I'll be busy during the trip back to Atlas headquarters." He muttered to himself as he left the ship's bridge for his private quarters.

* * *

**Fun Facts of the universe**

**The Atlas Corporation: Atlas was founded in 2059 by James D. Cromwell in London, England. The original purpose of the company was to look for rare resources such as coal, oil and natural gasses that were still trapped inside the earth's crust, but the company quickly moved into other fields such as robotics and military hardware. By 2134 The Atlas Corporation had become the Mega Corporation that it was meant to be after the hostile takeover of the company's last major competitors in Europe, the Heckler & Koch and the Beretta corporations. **

**Turning their attention to the colonization of other planets that could sustain human life, Atlas led the way by colonizing the planet Mars and the Earth's moon. Following the great Corporation wars the Atlas Corporation has recently began looking for possible alien artifacts on the planet of Pandora.**

* * *

**Ok this is a Naruto/ Zer0 Harem fic so here's the roster.**

**Maya**

**Yugito**

**Commandant Steele**

**Athena**

**Lilith (?)**

**So if you guys want someone then review and tell me why. If I agree to your suggestion then I will make changes but please no Hinata.**


End file.
